1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen structure with a touch panel and, more particularly, to a high-accuracy flat touch display panel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent year, the flat panel display industry has been rapidly developed, and many products have also been made in pursuit of light weight, thinness, small volume and fine image quality for developing several types of flat-panel displays to replace traditional cathode ray tube display (CRT). FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the types of known display panels. As shown in FIG. 1, the flat panel display includes liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, field emission display (FED), and vacuum fluorescence display (VFD).
The conventional touch display panel includes a touch panel and a display unit overlapped with the touch panel. The touch panel is configured as an operation interface. The touch panel is transparent so that an image generated by the display unit can be viewed directly by a user without being sheltered by the touch panel. Such well known skill of the touch panel may increase additional weight and thickness of the touch display panel, and may further reduce the light penetration rate, and increase reflectance and haze of the touch display panel.
On-cell and in-cell touch technology are invented to overcome the drawbacks of traditional touch technology described above. The on-cell technology is to dispose a touch sensor on a thin film and then bond the thin film onto the upper side of the upper glass substrate layer. The in-cell touch technology is provided to integrate the touch sensor within the display unit so that the display unit is provided with the ability of the touch panel. Therefore, the touch display panel does not need to be bonded with an additional touch panel so as to simplify the assembly procedure. Such skill is generally developed by display panel manufactures.
The capacitive touch panel is provided to convert the capacitance change caused by the arranged transparent electrodes combined with the static electricity with respect to human body into current or voltage, so as to detect the touch coordinates. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a conventional dual-layer transparent electrode structure, wherein the transparent electrodes are arranged according to X axis and Y axis, and different layers of transparent electrodes are separated from each other by an insulation layer, such as glass or plastic. Such a structure suffers the disadvantages of high material cost and complicated manufacturing process.
FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of a conventional single-layer transparent electrode structure. The structure of FIG. 3 has the advantages of low material cost and simplified manufacturing process; however, it suffers the disadvantage of complicated wirings 41. Because the wirings 41 occupy most of the area, the linearity becomes unsatisfactory. The areas occupied by the wirings 41 are knows as dead areas on which a finger touch cannot be effectively detected. Therefore, it desired for the aforementioned flat touch display panel structure to be improved.